


It Needs to be Said

by youaremycancerstick



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremycancerstick/pseuds/youaremycancerstick
Summary: ...
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	It Needs to be Said

"I think I have ligma," Frank said shifting his head to look at Gerard.

"Lig my balls," Gerard says back looking up at Frank. 


End file.
